Comfort Levels
by Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy wants to work on coming out of her shell, especially in certain areas. Natsu is more than happy to oblige. (Lemon alert!)


The guild hall was crowded as usual. Lucy wondered if it was ever truly quiet, aside from during a crisis.

Then she heard a familiar voice, perhaps the loudest of all. Smiled.

"Hey! Luce!"

"Hey, trouble. Welcome back." She tried for a kiss, faltered, settled for a shaky peck on his cheek. "Is Happy still out camping with Carla and Lily?"

"Yeah. He said somethin' about exceed bonding." He shrugged. Quirked his head at her, brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Me? Y-yeah. Could we, ah, talk about something?"

"Sure."

They made their way to a mostly secluded corner booth. Sat down. Natsu took her hand.

"What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking...I know I can get super shy and uncomfortable at times. Maybe we could, uhm, work on that. Together." She bit her lip, aware that her face was on fire. The look on his face, a mix of curiosity and excitement, only made her blush intensify.

"We could, and we will. I love making you come...out of your shell." Lucy gulped, or tried to. Her breath caught in her throat. "My place?"

"Definitely. No neighbors, more privacy." She sounded a hell of a lot braver than she felt. "I need to stop and pick something up at my place first, though."

"Alright. Let's go." He had no idea what she had in mind, but if it involved making Lucy happy and getting lucky, he had no reason to complain.  
~~~

"Tie me up."

"What, like, right now?"

"Yeah. Use your scarf. Just, um, don't tie too tight. I don't wanna lose feeling in my hands." Blush, soft giggle. "Whenever you're ready to stop devouring me with your eyes, that is."

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like a feast. Especially in that getup." Purr. He stroked a hand over the silky material of her lingerie top. Lucy's blush deepened. She squirmed, barely a visible action. He noticed. Chuckled. _Tie her up, huh? Never would have guessed she's into that…_ Not that he minded.

She raised her arms over her head. Carefully, so carefully, he wrapped the scarf around her wrists, then stroked fingers over her inner forearm. Sigh as she leaned into the touch. "What next?"

"Oh. Um. I brought something. Look in the bag." That little tremble in her voice…Natsu knew what that meant. She was nervous. Well, he wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying herself. No way. He reached over, grabbed the bag, and tickled the sole of her foot. Giggle.

There. Much better. Now, what was in that bag? He grabbed, pulled out something that felt like soft plastic. It looked kinda like a dick, except…

"Huh. This thing's tiny."

"Yeah, well, uhh... It used to be my favorite toy, until I found something I liked better. Or should I say, someone." Her words and that saucy little wink sent his temperature blazing. "I…I want you to use it on me."

His eyes widened. The thought alone made him blush, sent an electric chill down his spine. How could he possibly refuse?

"Alright, Luce." He kissed her neck, then switching to pay plenty of attention to her breasts. Kissing, licking, squeezing, caressing. Her little gasps and moans were so encouraging.

Lower. He traced a finger over her tummy, then went down the same path with the toy. She squirmed. His warm hands, the gentle buzz… one touch or the other was delicious enough. Together, combined with kisses, was downright irresistible.

He stopped right before reaching her panties. She let out a whimper of protest.

"Want some more, huh? Too bad these are in the way…"

"Take them off!"

"I will, but only if you ask nicely." One eyebrow raised, fanged grin.

 _Seriously?!_ She made an angry face for a moment, then let her expression soften. Batted her lashes, pouted.

"Please, Natsu? I wanna have fun."

"Me too." Growl as he stroked over the front of her panties. Felt the swell of her skin and the sweet heat of definite arousal. Squirm, whimper. Tug, slipping the silk down her legs, baring her. Soft, slick, delicate pink, with a scent that teased his senses every single time. "Want me to keep using this?"

"Yes." Her voice was little more than a purr. He couldn't resist that either. Slowly, carefully, he slipped the toy into her. She arched her back, begging for more. He was happy to oblige, and delighted to watch her body's reactions up close. Trying not to think about his own growing arousal was another issue.

Oh well. He could hold off…for now.

He thrust in, pulled out, repeat, increasing speed with each whimper and moan. He noticed each quiver, saw exactly how close to the edge she was. Got an idea, grinned, dragged his tongue over her aching clit. Once, enough to drive her wild.

"M…more?"

"Nope." He pretended not to hear her whimper of protest, which only got louder. He pulled the vibrator out of her.

"That's not fai-" Sharp exhale as she felt warm vibrations against her sweet spot. "Holy shit, Natsu…I…I'm.."

"I know, baby. Just relax. Go with it." Growl, stroking her inner thigh, stoking her flames.

Making her come was always fun. Watching her, especially so close, was a special treat. One he really wouldn't mind indulging in more often… With her permission, of course.

All too soon her body stopped trembling, and her gasping moans became *very* content sighs.

"That…that was incredible. Can you untie me now, please?"

"Sure thing." He loosened the scarf, draped it over a nearby chair, then turned his complete attention back to her. "What do you mean, 'was'? We're not done yet."

"I know, dummy. I meant you're making me feel incredible. As usual." The blonde ran her hands over his warm skin, making him shudder. "Is the feeling mutual?"

"You know it."

"M-hm. I also know I don't want you going easy on me tonight. Go wild on me, dragon boy. I can handle it."

"Alright. If that's what you want. Don't let me get too wild, though." No matter how hot and wild things got, he could never really enjoy himself if she ended up hurt in the process. Even if it wasn't intentional. It went without saying. It also went without saying that Lucy understood and agreed.

"I won't. I promise." She leaned over to kiss him and he pulled her into his arms. Claimed her mouth with his own, somehow managing to discard what little clothing they still had on.

He hooked her leg around his waist. She followed his lead, gazing up at him with dark, downright wanton eyes.

"Ready, beautiful?"

"Fuck yes."

"Good." Chuckle, fangs, bared. "Although I should spank you for that language."

"Don't you dare, jerk." Voice teasing, cheeks flushed.

"So naughty." Growl. He smacked his hand against her bare skin, hoping it wouldn't end up hurting her. The sound she made in response indicated pleasure and not pain. Good, very good.

Arousal had him feeling so light-headed, he fumbled a bit reaching for his dick. She slipped her hand over his, guiding him into her slit.

Feeling her tighten around him made him see stars. He closed his eyes, teeth gritting in reaction to the sensation. Then she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Fuck me. Please."

"Anything you want." A growl that was pure, animalistic lust. No matter how many times they hooked up, he could never get over the sensations involved. Hearing the little noises she made, smelling her excitement, tasting sweat on her skin, seeing her tremble and writhe, feeling the slick friction of being buried in her… It was overload, but damn if it wasn't incredible.

"Harder," she urged, more of a gasp than an actual word. He obliged. Felt her hold on his shoulder strengthen, nails no doubt breaking skin.

Then she bit his collarbone. Not a nibble or a love nip, but a bite.

"Damn, Lucy." Another growl. So much for that shy little runaway… He pinned her against the bed, moving even faster, much to her obvious delight. Between her nails and her mouth, he knew she was leaving quite a few marks on his skin. Marking him as hers, as if there were any doubt.

As if anything could break their bond. As if he would ever let her go.

"Naaah…" Telltale shudder. "Natsu…"

He nuzzled her nose. Kissed her again, and again, and again even as his own orgasm hit, even as the world exploded behind his eyes.

Afterwards they lay together in hazy bliss. He rested his cheek against hers, lazily kneading her breasts, savoring the skin-on-skin contact. Out of nowhere an idea popped into his mind.

"Luce?"

"Hmmm?" One big brown eye peered up at him. Her hands stroked over his back, tracing the same spots where her fingernails had just dug in the height of passion.

"Do you want kids?"

"Huh?" Both eyes widened. "Natsu, what brought that on?"

"I dunno. I was just wonderin', that's all." Shrug, cute smile. "I kinda think it'd be fun to start a family someday."

"Definitely someday." Kiss. Good answer, for now. He toyed with her nips, pinching and rolling between his fingers. It started out as an idle action, at least until he noticed how she was reacting. Heard the sighs and murmurs. Felt her tighten around him. So warm, slick, ready again so soon…

He was exhausted, beyond sated by their hot and heavy romp only moments before. They both were. Arousal should have been out of the question. And yet…

"I love it when you do that."

"Good." Her giggle turned into a gasp. "You definitely just got bigger."

"And you're getting wetter by the second." Gentle nibble on her neck. She tilted her hips, clenching hungrily around his dick.

"Are we going to go another round, or are we just going to keep teasing?"

"Both." She caught a glimpse of a wicked grin right as he started kissing her again.

This round was different, not a rough fuck, but rather sweet, smooth, lovemaking. Hands stroked over skin, tangled through hair, caressed gently. Tender kisses punctuated quiet whispers of affection and adoration. An intimate symphony culminating in rare mutual bliss.

They lay together in a lazy tangle of limbs. Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy's, then poked her nose with his finger. She giggled.

"What was that for?"

"Wanted to hear your reaction." Sleepy smile.

"Natsu you can be such a sentimental dork…"

"Yeah but you love me."

"I definitely do." Kiss, cuddle. She yawned, then realized he was snoring. Reached over, shifted his head to her shoulder as carefully as she could, pulled a blanket up around them. Then a whisper. "Night, Natsu. Sweet dreams."

It wasn't long at all before she was snoozing peacefully beside him. Her last thoughts focused on their discussion earlier. Kids…? A family…? Well, she did say she wanted to get more comfortable with certain things… The funny thing was, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of starting a family with her dear dragon slayer…


End file.
